


好嫁风不良的硬妹法则#2

by Silhouette7612



Series: 好嫁硬妹 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette7612/pseuds/Silhouette7612
Summary: 虽然我知道我废话很多，但是没想到我废话这么多。感觉剧情完全没有推进233
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: 好嫁硬妹 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654648
Kudos: 1





	好嫁风不良的硬妹法则#2

把散落出来的东西胡乱的塞进包里，边伯贤往面前那条深巷里看去。  
快速车道上飞驰的马达声盖过了角落里乌鸦的窃窃私语。除了灯光下的狂欢，没人看到洞穴里的残酷派对。  
边伯贤的第六感鬼使神差的告诉他，这书包的主人被拖入了那片被人遗忘的黑影。他单手拿着那只包带，迈进七横八错的深巷迷宫。  
巷子很宅，大概只能并排走两个人，脚下没有像样的路都是软趴趴的烂泥，时不时还能踢到被随意丢下的啤酒瓶。  
他慢慢走着，手机的手电筒只能照亮身边的一圈，不小心抬脚踢到了一个空酒瓶，它骨碌碌的顺着墙根往前滚，在空旷里发出清脆的叮叮声，随着微微下坡滚到了左边的一条更隐蔽的巷子里。  
边伯贤在路口站定，用手电往里晃，就看见一个人影毫无生气的躺在地上。

“喂！..同学？”他急忙过去把他扶起来，自己跪在地上让晕倒的人靠在他膝上。  
刚才没注意到，仔细看才发觉这人身上都是新鲜的伤口，下身的衣物已经不知所踪。眼皮禁闭，嘴唇苍白，脸颊上混合了泪水和血渍凝在一起，更别提浸湿他的腥臭的泥水。  
边伯贤喊了几声他还是没有任何反应，他用手拍着他的脸，却也是毫无用处。  
他看着暴露在外的双腿，换了个姿势抓住他的肩把他轻轻靠在墙上让他不至于再扎进泥里。而他站起来借着手机的光找他的裤子，果然在不到十步的地方找到了被扔到一边的校服裤。边伯贤捡起来另一只手往兜里摸，叹了口气找烟，只摸到被团在一起的空烟盒，才想起刚才已经抽完最后一根。

边伯贤试着把裤子往他上套，但是湿掉的裤子刚提上一点就贴上他的腿。卡其色的布料里渗出鲜红色的血，来自小腿和膝盖上大面积的蹭伤和划伤，浸了他满手。刚才在公园教训小混混的时候都没汗流浃背，而现在他已经没有空去擦。  
一直沉睡的人在朦胧中半睁开无神的眼睛，眼前依旧是漆黑的一片，却感到有人在他身边。他立刻清醒了，挣扎着站了起来，一个趔趄却被身边的人抱住了腰，接住了他。  
都暻秀却一把把他推开了，用手扶着墙找回重心。他看着这个穿着同样校服的男生，举着双手做投降状，脸上看不清是什么表情。  
“哎呀呀，同学别激动。我是来还你书包的。”眼前这个被溅了满身泥水的人晃了晃他左肩背着的书包，那确实是他的书包没错，“喏，你看。”  
“.....你是谁？”都暻秀警觉的发问。  
“嗯..? 一个路过的好心人？”  
都暻秀黑暗中翻了个白眼。对面的人尴尬的笑了笑，“看起来我们是一个学校的，我叫边伯贤，看到你倒在这儿就帮了你一把。”  
“学生证。”都暻秀伸出手。  
“啊？没有，我从来不带。”  
都暻秀把手收回来，杵着墙往外走。“哎等一下，给你看！”边伯贤迅速掏包把压在一堆东西下面的学生证找到了抓住都暻秀把它塞进他手里。  
迅速瞟了一眼对上了名字和脸，都暻秀把它放进了衣服口袋。

“你...你怎么找到这儿的..”都暻秀还是一副防御姿势背靠着墙，虽然他全身上下没有是一处不疼的。  
“嗯..就这样拐再这样拐然后一直这么走就到这儿了，哈哈。”边伯贤两只手没有方向的乱比划了一通，脸上还一副理所当然的表情，“厉害吧。”  
“嗯..那...”不等都暻秀说完，边伯贤就一把拉住他的手，“别在这儿说，太臭了，去那个路口的便利店，我去买包烟再说。”  
都暻秀低头看着边伯贤攥着他的手，很暖，他才发现他有一双下垂眼，跟着他往外走。

“...你帮我把裤子穿上的？”  
“啊，好像是吧。”

都暻秀在便利店门口抱着腿蹲着，身上脏兮兮的也不想被便利店的收银员侧眼就没进去，其实晚风吹得他挺冷的，边伯贤不知道在里面干什么让他等了很久。中途他站起来想走，也没有理由在这儿等他买烟，就往便利店里瞧了眼那个人，他被货架挡住了身子，只能看到一头白毛儿面对着外面的方向摸着下巴皱着眉在挑什么，感受到了都暻秀的视线就抬起头用嘴型说“马上，马上。”  
都暻秀那点想逃跑的心又不知道跑哪儿去了，找了个避风的墙角又抱着肩膀蹲了下去。把边伯贤刚才抵押给他的学生证从胸前的口袋里拿出来看着发呆。  
照片上的边伯贤面无表情的，头发还是棕色，一双小狗眼看起来挺人畜无害的。1年B班，是隔壁班的，却从来没见过。  
也没什么特别的。  
这时候便利店的门开了，带起自动响起刺耳的电子风铃声。都暻秀匆匆把学生证塞回兜。

“都暻秀！”  
边伯贤匆匆结完账袋子都没系就跑出来了，袋子看起来沉甸甸的，一包万宝路被他甩出来掉在地上。左右张望才发现都暻秀小小的缩在便利店旁边的角落像个等着别人捡走的流浪猫。  
他以为都暻秀自己走了。  
他苦笑了一下把掉出来的烟捡起来，打开包装抽出一根点上。  
都暻秀低着头也没看他也没回应他，直到那只烟被举到他眼前，他侧头看着边伯贤的侧脸，看他抬头对着天空吐出一口灰色的烟雾又立马被风吹进空气。  
“不抽。”他又低下头抱着自己的双膝。  
边伯贤把烟放回自己嘴里，撑着腿站了起来，看着都暻秀头顶的发旋，手不知不觉放上去揉了几下，立马被都暻秀用力给拍走了。  
“哈哈，走吧。我家就在对面，先去换个衣服你再走。”  
他也不想拒绝，自己身上脏的连公交车都不会让他坐，更何况他已经偷瞄到了边伯贤购物袋里的芝麻拉面和泡菜。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家一起来听3bangz的喜剧说唱吧~最近每天都听每天都很快乐


End file.
